Kirai To Suki
by Winry Tsurugi Haruno
Summary: "A primavera havia chegado. As flores estavam desabrochando, deixando os lugares mais lindos do que já eram. Tudo estava perfeito. Menos para duas pessoas, que discutiam em frente a um lago." Alpha - Beta


Oneshot – Alpha/Beta

Kirai to Suki

A primavera havia chegado. As flores estavam desabrochando, deixando os lugares mais lindos do que já eram. Tudo estava perfeito. Menos para duas pessoas, que discutiam em frente a um lago.

- Alpha, pare de dizer que não vou conseguir! Vou mostrar que sou mais competente que você!

- Vamos ver então... – Indo embora.

- Vai me deixar falando sozinha aqui? – Brava.

- Não tenho mais nada a tratar com você... – Desaparece.

- Alpha... Você vai se arrepender por ter me deixado falando sozinha! – Gritando para o nada.

Alguns dias depois, Alpha tinha conseguido escapar da prisão MUGEN e foi dar uma volta pela base da El Dorado. Como não tinha o que fazer e os guardas eram mais fracos que ele, foi andando até certo lugar, onde encontrava-se uma menina de cabelos azuis esverdeados. Esta estava a socar o chão de raiva.

- E aí, conseguiu? – Alpha perguntou.

- Não me enche, coala filho da mãe... Quer que eu acabe com você? – A menina que parecia calminha, logo mudou de personalidade.

- Não conseguiu nem acabar com a Raimon... Como vai conseguir acabar comigo? – Alpha dizia em um tom frio.

- Se veio aqui pra me provocar, é melhor ir embora! – A menina levantou-se e foi em direção a Alpha, que continuou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Acha que tenho medo de você? Não conseguiu nem impedir a Raimon... – Alpha dizia friamente.

- Como se você tivesse conseguido... Você fracassou muito antes de mim, seu baka! – A menina agora dava risada da cara de Alpha.

- Você não deve ter muito amor à vida, não é Beta? – Alpha a encarou com a mesma expressão séria de quando chegou.

- Você é que deve ter perdido o amor à vida, quando perdeu para aquele Yuuichi, não é? – Beta provocava.

- Nani? – Alpha ergueu um pouco o tom da voz. Ela tinha tocado na ferida.

- Olha, ficou estressadinho... Pelo visto, não se recuperou daquela derrota ainda, hein? – Beta continuava a provocar.

- Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você... – Alpha virou-se de costas.

- Ué... Não aguenta a verdade? – Beta continuava o provocando.

- Beta... Acho melhor pra você parar de me provocar... – Alpha estava de costas pra ela, com o punho cerrado.

- E por que eu pararia? O que alguém que foi derrotado primeiro que eu, pode fazer contra mim? – Beta, quando mudava de personalidade, não pensava muito no que falava.

- ... –

Alpha não falou mais nada. Somente virou-se e foi indo até Beta. Essa assustou com a mudança repentina do menino e foi para trás. Acabou encostando-se à parede. Ele aproveitou da situação e deu um soco na parede atrás de Beta, fazendo-a assustar mais ainda.

- Eu falei para não me provocar... – Alpha continuava falando frio.

- O que vai fazer? Bater-me? Vá em frente, meu caro amigo... – Beta falou isso e deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Não bato em mulher... – Alpha respondeu, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Que tal uma partidinha de futebol então? – Ela perguntou pressionando seu dedo indicador contra o peito de Alpha.

- Vão nos descobrir... – Ele respondeu.

- Ora... Se descobrirem, podemos acabar com eles! Afinal, como foi que você chegou aqui? Tenho certeza que teve que passar por um monte de guardas! – Beta falou, desafiando-o.

- Ok, vamos lá. – Alpha respondeu, afastando-se dela e indo em direção à porta.

Alguns minutos depois, Alpha e Beta já estavam em um campo que tinha ali mesmo, na El Dorado. Eles estavam combinando como seria a partida.

- Então... Vamos fazer assim, quem marcar dois gols ganha! Vale usar as kenshins e o modo armadura também... Também vale usar as técnicas normais! – Beta falava. Ainda não tinha saído de sua outra personalidade.

- Ok. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – Alpha falou sério.

- Opa, mas temos que ver... Se eu ganhar, eu vou te zoar o resto da vida! – Beta falou.

- E se eu ganhar... Não sei o que fazer... Depois penso nisso com calma. – Alpha disse. Quem visse direito, dava para notar um sorrisinho de canto que ele dera para Beta.

- Como tem tanta certeza que vai ganhar hein? Nem começamos! – Beta estava brava agora.

- Só tenho certeza. Dizem que pessoas irritadas não conseguem fazer nada direito. – Alpha respondeu.

- Ora seu... – Beta começou a chutar a bola.

Não demorou muito para que Alpha conseguisse roubar a bola dela. Logo estava correndo para o gol.

Quando chegou lá, Beta já estava posicionada para defender seu chute. Ela estava com cara de quem não queria perder de jeito nenhum pra ele.

Alpha também estava jogando muito sério com ela. Era outro que não queria perder. Logo ele deu seu chute.

- Shoot Command 01! – Ele chutou a bola e ela foi com toda a força em direção ao gol.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixa-la passar? Kokku no Megami Athena! – Depois que ela falou isso, sua incorporação apareceu grandiosa atrás de si.

- Isso não irá parar o chute... – Alpha falou.

- Modo armadura! – Beta gritou e logo assumiu seu modo armadura, conseguindo bloquear o chute.

- Tsc... – Alpha voltava um pouco para trás.

- E aí? Consegui parar... E agora? Vamos lá! Vamos ao que interessa! – Beta falou, dando um chute forte, ainda com o modo armadura.

- Não vou deixa-la passar daqui. Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou! – Depois de gritar, aparece sua incorporação.

- Acha que vai dar tempo de ir pro modo armadura? – Beta o provocava.

- Modo armadura! – Logo ele estava em seu modo armadura e conseguiu bloquear o chute por pouco.

- Humpf... Isso foi sorte... – Voltando ao normal.

- Sorte? – Voltando ao normal também.

- Claro! Quase não deu tempo! Quase marco meu primeiro gol! – Beta sorria maldosa para Alpha.

- Vamos ver então... Quem irá ganhar. – Alpha falou e logo começou a correr para o gol de sua adversária.

Não demorou muito e Alpha tinha conseguido marcar seu primeiro gol. Beta ficou furiosa com isso e atacou com tudo que tinha.

Chegando perto do gol de seu adversário, ativou o modo armadura e chutou, conseguindo marcar seu primeiro gol.

Agora estavam empatados. Então o último gol definiria o vencedor. Logo eles começaram a jogar de novo. Jogavam com todas as forças que tinham.

Um tempo depois, os dois estavam exaustos. Alpha tinha a posse de bola. Como último esforço, ele correu até o gol de Beta e chutou com o resto de força que ainda restava.

Beta tentou defender, mas não aguentou por muito tempo e a bola entrou no gol. Alpha tinha vencido.

- N-não a-acredito... – Beta falava com dificuldade.

- Venci. – Alpha falou deitado no chão.

- Q-quero r-revanche... – Beta caiu de joelhos, estava com dificuldades para respirar, depois dessa longa partida.

- Nada disso. Estou exausto. E você não está aguentando nem respirar direito. – Alpha respondeu, respirando fundo.

- E-eu a-aguento sim! L-levanta daí e vamos! – Beta tentou levantar-se, mas caiu. Só não foi ao chão porque Alpha foi mais rápido e conseguiu segurá-la.

- Chega. Vamos sair daqui. Se acharem a gente, vamos ter problemas. – Alpha falou, ajudando-a se levantar.

- Não... Não precisa... Me ajudar, eu vou sozinha! – Beta tentava andar sozinha.

- Beta, para de ser teimosa, se eu não te ajudar, nunca sairemos daqui. – Alpha falou, colocando um braço dela em volta de seu pescoço e abraçando ela pela cintura.

- ... – Beta nada falou. Tinha corado um pouco com isso e, aos poucos, foi voltando a sua personalidade normal.

Depois de um tempo, voltaram para o lugar onde Beta estava. Alpha deixou-a deitada em sua cama e deu as costas. Ia sair do local, quando Beta o chamou.

- Alpha... – Beta chamou-o um pouco triste.

- ... – Alpha não falou nada, só virou-se para ela.

- Acha que sou uma fraca? – Ela perguntou fitando o chão.

- Por que pergunta isso? – Alpha respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Gamma disse que eu sou fraca por não ter conseguido derrotar a Raimon... – Beta respondeu.

- E desde quando você liga para o que os outros falam? – Alpha perguntou. Parecia meio surpreso.

- Bom... Aquilo me deixou com dúvidas sobre meu potencial... – Beta falou ainda encarando o chão.

- Você... Não é fraca. – Alpha respondeu, evitando olhar para Beta, que estava surpresa em ouvir isso de Alpha.

- N-não? – Ela queria ter certeza do que ouvira.

- Não. Se fosse fraca, não teria conseguido fazer nada do que fez. – Alpha falou, ainda evitando contato visual com Beta.

- Mas eu falhei... – Beta deixou uma lágrima cair de seu olho.

- Eu também falhei. Cada um de nós conseguiu fazer algo para "atrapalhar" a Raimon. – Alpha respondeu para Beta, virando-se de costas para ela.

- Ei, espera... – Beta chamou sua atenção novamente.

- O que? – Alpha virou-se novamente para ela.

- B-bom... Você venceu... O que vai querer? – Beta perguntou.

- Venci... Não pensei nisso ainda... Que tal isso, nunca mais ligue para o que o Gamma falar pra você. É tudo mentira. – Alpha respondeu.

- Opa, peraí! Quer dizer que a parte do "te acho linda" que ele falou pra mim também é mentira? – Beta perguntou meio zangada.

- Estou falando das asneiras de você ser fraca. Agora, isso que ele falou não é mentira. – Alpha falou frio, como sempre.

- N-não é mentira? – Beta parecia surpresa e estava muito corada.

- Não. Você é forte, é linda. Só precisa parar de dar tanta importância para o que o Gamma fala. – Alpha respondeu com uma leve coloração avermelhada em seu rosto.

- Obrigada... – Beta saiu de sua cama e abraçou Alpha, deixando este sem reação.

- N-nada, agora vou voltar pro meu lugar. – Alpha respondeu e logo se distanciou dela.

- Alpha... – Beta o chamou mais uma vez.

- O que f... – Ele foi interrompido. Beta o tinha beijado. Aquilo foi tão repentino, que Alpha afastou um pouco, assustado.

- G-gomen Alpha... Não sei o que deu em mim... É que... Eu gosto de você e... Fiquei feliz quando me elogiou... Gomen! – Beta falou, curvando-se.

- N-não precisa se desculpar. E... Gosta mesmo de mim? Minutos atrás você estava com cara de quem me odeia profundamente. – Alpha perguntou sério.

- Eu gosto, só não queria demonstrar... – Beta falou, encarando o chão e um pouco mais corada.

- Ótimo. Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir. – Alpha falou e, logo em seguida, tomou Beta em seus braços.

- O-o que está fazendo? – Perguntou assustada.

- Só estou mostrando que também gosto de você. – Falando isso, Alpha tomou os lábios de Beta para si.

Foi um beijo calmo. Beta dava passagem para Alpha explorar sua boca. O beijo dele era... Frio, que nem ele. Não estava acostumado a expressar seus sentimentos dessa maneira, mas Beta entendia. Só o deixou guiar o momento. Beta abraçada o pescoço dele e correspondia o beijo calmamente, no ritmo dele. Já ele, abraçava-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e, com a outra, passeava pelos cabelos dela.

Uns instantes depois se separaram por falta de ar. Beta, que estava muito corada virou-se de costas para Alpha.

- Não gostou? – Alpha perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

- H-hai... G-gostei sim... – Ela respondeu, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar por causa da ação de Alpha.

- Mais tarde eu passo aqui novamente. – Ele falou, indo em direção à porta e desaparecendo na escuridão que era aquele corredor.

- H-hai... A-até mais tarde... – Beta falou, olhando para o corredor escuro.


End file.
